


That's Ljúbav

by Anonymous



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Non-Chronological, exchange treat, menus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Fritz fries some chicken, and the dressing is tarragon--that's ljúbavWhen there's corned beef and rye and Wolfe eats rhubarb pie,That's ljúbav!(apologies to Dean Martin & songwriters)The courtship of Archie Goodwin by Nero Wolfe, in five menus.(plus one Archie arranged, after he realized)





	1. the one where a, Wolfe pulled out all the stops & b, I finally wised up (Fritz's menu card)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/gifts).

> 1) Ljúbav is Serbo-Croatian for "love"--I realize the political linguistic situation in the region is complicated and that I don't understand it very well, even without throwing in "this is somewhere between the 1930s &'50s and who knows if Wolfe even had contact with Montenegro to keep up with language changes after whenever he left there". I had less luck finding a specifically Montenegrin translation, and understand the language to be extremely closely related to Serbo-Croatian. Also, my understanding is that Montenegrin may be written in either Latin or Cyrillic letters; I chose Latin regardless of prevalence, for legibility in a fanwork written in English.
> 
> 2) Archie's food preferences are based on a page on nerowolfe.org, as I had neither access to an extensive collection of the books, nor time to seek out what Archie likes to eat.
> 
> (please bear with me for a bit while I wrangle css and get all chapters up. Will reveal in a few days and/or at acknowledgement from recipient)

**Apperatif:**

Gruyere-parmesan cheese straws

Kentucky bourbon

**First course:**

Cabbage soup in tomato broth with allspice, ginger snaps, and short ribs

**Entreé:**

Prime beef brisket marinated two weeks in cold brine of sea salt, saltpetre, hint of brown sugar, allspice, bay, thyme, coriander, whole yellow mustard seed, black pepper, and savory.  
_Accompaniments:_ coarse mustard with white wine  
horseradish creme

Rye bread with sprinkling of caraway seeds  
Fresh sweet cream butter

New potatoes with celery seed and caraway salt crust, served with drawn butter

Buttered carrots garnished with mint

**Dessert:**

Rhubarb-orange pie with brown sugar and tapioca in rye-oat crust.

Maple-walnut pie in paté-sucree

Chilled whole milk _or_ finest beer


	2. A light dinner

**Salad:**

endive, radicchio, butter lettuce, slivered cabbage, slivered greenhouse green peppers, radish slices,   
Maytag blue cheese  
& orange-tarragon vinaigrette

**Entree:**

Braised chicken in paprika cream, with sliced mushrooms and peas 

over

Red potatoes, mashed, with sour cream

**Dessert:**

Creme caramel


	3. the first dinner (that was specially for me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ("Fritz does not fry chicken". ...but what if he was convinced to?!)

Fried chicken, Ohio style

Mashed "Irish" potatoes with garlic cream, chive-parsley butter, and chicken-cream gravy

Farmhouse cabbage, braised in milk with poppy seed garnish

Stewed romano beans, in tomato and olive oil

Buttered egg noodles

**Dessert:**

Sweet potato pie, with pecan struesel


	4. Working spring luncheon, with Lon Cohen and the 'teers, Fritz departing

**Sandwich buffet of:**

white and rye bread, sliced

cold chicken

sliced ham

crisp bacon

sliced Swiss cheese

sliced tomatoes

lettuce leaves

two types of mustard

\--

potato salad, with tarragon vinaigrette

sliced melon

Strawberry and French silk pies


End file.
